Conventional transportation vehicles, such as automotive or railway vehicles, have some benefits. However, conventional automotive transportation vehicles consume large amounts of fuel, pollute the environment, and create traffic congestion. Conventional railway transportation vehicles are unable to make tight turns, and are too large and heavy to move on conventional street surfaces, and constructing large underground tunnels is expensive.
While these transportation means may be suitable for a particular purpose which they address, fuel usage when transporting goods from sellers to buyers may be significant. Some of the fuel is applied to transport a driver of a transportation vehicle. Moreover, time spent shopping by buyers or delivering goods by delivery staff may be considerable.